


hot chocolate

by peachsneakers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Fluff, Insomnia, M/M, Pre-Episode: Accepting Anxiety, moxiety - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 19:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21343756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Virgil and Patton share a hot chocolate.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 20
Kudos: 134





	hot chocolate

Virgil yawns, his eyes burning. His alarm clock already blinks ghostly three a.m. and at this rate, the sun will come up before he manages to fall asleep. Not that the others will let him sleep for long. They don't seem to understand his poor sleep schedule, or maybe they just don't care. He grimaces. His stomach gurgles, a side effect of not eating much at dinner, thanks to a pre-supper panic attack. At least he'd managed to keep that one from Thomas, or Princey would never have let him hear the end of it.

Slipping out of bed and shrugging on his hoodie, Virgil tiptoes to the door, his bare toes flexing in the fluffy purple carpet. He knows the others (especially Roman) would make fun of it, but he actually really likes purple. He thinks it might be his color, if he can ever be brave enough to reach for it. His own trait works against him there.

The trek down to the kitchen is fraught with tension as he slips past the others' rooms. Thankfully, he can't see any light filtering through the cracks.

"Anxiety?" Patton's sleepy voice asks. Virgil jumps, only just managing to keep the shriek from spilling past his lips. The light turns on, dimly, and now he can see Patton sitting at the table, a cup of hot chocolate in front of him.

"Patton?" He asks in disbelief. "What are _you_ doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep," Patton admits, his face dusted with pink. He's wearing fuzzy blue pajamas and when he stands up, Virgil can see cat slippers on his feet. "Would you like a hot chocolate?"

"Um," Virgil stalls. "I- I don't wanna be too much trouble-"

"It's no trouble at all," Patton assures him, going to the stove. "Could you not sleep either?"

"No," Virgil says, shoving a hand through his hair. "I uh, I'm too anxious."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Patton says, and he _does_ genuinely look sorry, as he finishes up making another hot chocolate and pouring it into a mug. A mug, Virgil is surprised to see, that's purple.

"I hope purple is all right," Patton says, misinterpreting his look, and Virgil nods hastily, his throat dry.

"It's great," he croaks. "Thanks, Patton."

The hot chocolate is the perfect temperature, mini marshmallows bobbing in chocolate froth, and Virgil takes a careful sip, sighing in unconscious delight as the warm liquid melts over his taste buds.

"Do you like it?" Patton asks, retrieving his own mug.

"I lo- it's nice," Virgil stammers. "Thank you."

"Want to sit in the living room?" Patton asks casually. "We could watch a movie or something. If it's quiet enough, no one else will wake up." Maybe it's how low-key the offer is, or the tempting promise of Logan and Roman staying asleep, but Virgil finds himself following Patton obediently into the living room and curling up awkwardly on the sofa.

"Here," Patton encourages, pushing a warm, fluffy blanket Virgil's way. "In case you get cold." And how can he say no to that?

They watch _101 Dalmatians_, Patton diving for the remote every time the dogs start barking a lot on-screen, and Virgil shakes in quiet laughter every time. Patton looks ruefully at him, a smile tipping up his mouth. They finish the movie in companionable silence, hot chocolate long since finished.

"This was nice, Anxiety," Patton says. "I'm glad we shared this." Virgil opens his mouth, nearly ready to give Patton his actual name, before he shuts it with a click, ears burning. He's not ready yet. Not for that.

"Me, too," he says shyly. "I liked it a lot. Maybe-" He worries at his bottom lip. "Maybe we can do it again sometime?"

Patton's return smile is blinding.

"I would love that," he agrees eagerly.


End file.
